Official Sticker Collection
The Official Sticker Collection was a series of stickers, and an album for them to go in, released around the time of The Fourth Wars. They were published by Magic Box International. The stickers were sold in packs of six at 30p each. There were 228 stickers overall. The album the stickers could be held in was forty-four pages long. It contained a lot of information about The Fourth Wars. Sections of the Album *'Introduction' (Page 1) - An introduction page to the album, with space for sticker #1. *Each of the six House Robots had a two page spread dedicated to them, with spaces for 12 stickers, and a Specifications section, listing the robots stats - weight, height, speed, length, width, power and weapons; Sir Killalot (Pages 2 to 3), Sergeant Bash (Pages 4 to 5), Matilda (Pages 6 to 7), Dead Metal (Pages 8 to 9), Shunt (Pages 10 to 11), Refbot (Pages 12 to 13) *'Let The Wars Begin' (Pages 14 to 15) - Stickers of some of the seeded robots. *'Prepare To Die' (Pages 16 to 17) - A series of action shots from Series 4. *'Special Games' (Pages 18 to 19) - An explanation of the side events of The Fourth Wars; the Sumo Basho, Pinball Warrior Tournament, The Annihilator and the Tag Team Terror, with spaces for 12 stickers. *Central page spread (Pages 20 to 21) - Spaces for 12 stickers, with stickers of the House Robots and shiny stickers with Robot Wars phrases such as "Robots Rule!" and "Kick Bot!" *Each of the Seeds had half a page dedicated to it, with space for three stickers each, and a fact file listing its Stats, Motor Detail, Weapons and Notes, as well as a rating of its Offense and Defense out of five. The Seeds section was from Pages 22 to 37. *'Past Champions' (Pages 38 to 39) - Stickers for the (then) three champions of Robot Wars; Roadblock, Panic Attack and Chaos 2. Their stats and power source were also listed. *'Progress Guide' (Page 40) - No spaces for stickers, instead a space to fill in the results of The Fourth Wars. *'How To Complete Your Sticker Collection' (Page 40) - Instructions on advice on completing the album, including the address that could be written to for ordering the last stickers needed from Magic Box International. Errors and Omissions *The introduction claims the collection has "over 240 stickers" when there are actually 228. *In the Progress Guide, Berserk 2, Ming 2 and Wild Thing have their names written as one word each. *Centurion is called Centurion 2 in the contents and the seeds section, but just Centurion in the Progress Guide. *Despite being based primarily on The Fourth Wars, a picture of the Robotic Soccer tournament from Series 3 is used for the background to Pages 14 to 15. *Shadow of Napalm is missing from the Heat E section of the Progress Guide. *Chaos 2 is listed as Chaos in the Progress Guide. *Destruct-A-Bubble is incorrectly spelt "Distruct-A-Bubble" in the Progress Guide. Gallery RWStickerPackets.jpg|An unopened packet of stickers RWStickers.jpg RW Sticker book 2.jpg RWStickers2.jpg Trivia *A copy of the sticker album was included with Issue 11 of the original Robot Wars Magazine, along with some of the stickers. Category:Merchandise